sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
I'm Ready To Go
"I'm Ready To Go" is the main theme of Sid the Hero in Sonic Overload. It was composed by The song's genres are Pop and Rock, giving it both a silly and serious juxtaposition that fits with Sid's usual personality. It talks about Sid's usually optimistic and down-to-earth yet self-conscious and altruistic personality and his dream of having an extraordinary life. It also has an upbeat, yet grounded melody. Background An instrumental version of Sid's theme plays in the background at the beginning of his story in Sonic Overload. Lyrics 'Verse 1' ::Day by Day, Night by Night ::Everything just feels the same... ::Sometimes I start to ponder ::What can I do? ::What could I be? ::My mind just starts to wander 'Pre-Chorus 1' ::Suddenly, I feel a light of energy ::Shining out the door ::Step by step, I start to feel a change ::And the closer I get... ::I start to realize... ::My whole world starts to rearrange 'Chorus 1' ::I'm ready to go to places unknown ::Where the sun is always shining ::There's so much to see, so much to do ::Where I can be free from confining (Yeah!) ::Taking a breath and smelling the flowers ::Feeling the clear blue raindrop showers ::This is the way it should be... ::Now that we can finally be set free 'Verse 2' ::While I'd love to stay ::I gotta be on my way... ::There so much more beyond here ::Family, Friends, and others ::Are where my heart belongs ::Even if I can't see them appear 'Pre-Chorus 2' ::I just can't take the loss ::Deep inside myself ::I'd take all of the blame ::If I had just one wish ::I'd take it all back ::Cause it just doesn't feel the same 'Chorus 2' ::I'm ready to go to places unknown ::Where the sun is always shining ::There's so much to see, so much to do ::Where I can be free from confining (Yeah!) ::Taking a breath and smelling the flowers ::Feeling the clear blue raindrop showers ::This is the way it should be... ::Now that we can finally be set free 'Bridge' ::I'd love to be in a new place ::Free from boredom and doubt ::But I can't change where I am ::That's what it's all about 'Chorus 3' ::I'm ready to go to places unknown ::Where the sun is always shining ::There's so much to see, so much to do ::Where I can be free from confining (Yeah!) ::Taking a breath and smelling the flowers ::Feeling the clear blue raindrop showers ::This is the way it should be... ::We can be together, just you and me ::You and me! Connection to Character *''Day by Day, Night by Night/Everything just feels the same'' - Sid's boredom of his normal everyday life. *''What can I do?/What could I be?'' - Sid wondering what could he do with his boring life along with how he wishes to live in extraordinary life like his hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. *''Suddenly, I see a light of energy/Coursing through my veins/Step by step, I start to feel a change'' - Sid transforming into the hybrid character he is now due to a strange light of energy. *''And the closer I get.../I start to realize.../My whole world starts to rearrange'' - Sid's whole life changes, the more he get through the game. *''I'm ready to go to places unknown/Where the sun is always shining/There's so much to see, so much to do/Where I can be free from confining'' - Sid's adventurous and extraordinary loving personality. * Trivia References Category:Songs Category:Theme songs Category:Work In Progress Category:Music